Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{2}{5x - 10} \times \dfrac{2x}{9}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ 2 \times 2x } { (5x - 10) \times 9}$ $p = \dfrac{4x}{45x - 90}$